12 Years Later
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Demyx and Axel were best friends as kids, even went to the same all boys' school. Axel has to move. What happens when they meet up 12 years later? BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't read it. You have been warned. Rated M for a reason. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**This story was bugging me and would not leave me alone. BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't read it. You have been warned. This is a story about Demyx and Axel. Please Read AND Review. :D

* * *

**

**DPOV**

My name is Demyx and my best friend his name is, Axel. We met each other when we were really little in an all boys' school. We were best friends right away. But that didn't last long. 3 years later Axel's dad died. So Axel and his mom moved away. I never saw Axel again. I didn't know that, 12 years later that I would see him again. We were both apart of the same organization, Organization XIII.

"Demyx?"

"Yes fire boy?"

I tried not to laugh when I said this. Axel only laughed. I walked in to our bedroom. I saw Axel lying on our bed, with the sheet draping over his waist. "Come back to bed. The bed is cold with out you." I chuckled. "I'd say to warm your self up with your fire but I value my house and everything in it." Axel laughed at my statement. Then I realized the way it sounded and I laughed too. I climbed on to the bed.

Axel looked at me with said puppy eyes. I knew what this meant. It meant that I had to many clothes on for his liking. I sighed. I leaned over and kissed Axel on his lips. Did I forget to say that Axel and I have been dating for the last 2 ½ years? When I met up with Axel again I was 20. I was 6 months away from being 21. Axel kissed me back. He pushed me down on the bed.

He put his hand under my shirt. He lays his hand on my stomach. I moan. He leaves his hand on my stomach as he kisses me. I know what he wants. He wants to remove my clothes. I smile at him. "Go ahead take it all off." Axel removes my belt and tosses it on the floor. He removes my pants and tosses them on the floor next to my belt.

He lifts me up a little. He removes my shirt. He cuddled up next to me. He kisses my lips and all over my neck. I moan as he does this. "Demyx, you have pleasured me so many times. It is now my turn to pleasure you." I moan at this. Axel sits at the end of the bed. He slowly removes my boxers.

He gets me ready for his entry. I moan. "Are you ready?" I nodded. Axel entered me and stopped to let me adjust. I nodded when he could continue. He pumped in and out a few times. I moaned every time he pumped in. Then he leaned over and took my member in to his mouth.

He sucked hard. My eyes few open. "Oh my… Axel…" I pretty much moaned his name. He smiled and continued to suck on my member. I could feel myself coming close to my climax. "Axel… I'm going…" I released myself in to his mouth. He smiled and swallowed all of it. He thrusted a few more times. He moaned. "Demyx…" he moaned my name as he came inside me. I pointed to the shower.

He nodded. We got up and took a shower together. When we were done, we striped the bed of the dirty sheets. We threw them in to the laundry. We put new clean sheets on the bed. Axel laid down on the bed. I crawled up beside him. I laid my head on his stomach. I could feel Axel playing with my hair. I smiled to myself.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I was still in Axel's arms and the sun was shining in through the window. I could here Axel snoring softly. He was still asleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep again. I woke up to Axel playing with my hair. "Morning Axel." "So you are awake?" I chuckled softly.

"Demyx I want to say something but I don't know if you will take me seriously…" I looked up at my lover. "You know you can tell me anything, Axel." Axel leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I smiled at him. "Ok, so Demyx if I asked you to marry me what would you do?" I looked turned so I could see Axel's face better.

"Well… Axel, you know that I love you and that I love to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. So for what I would do, would be this. I would kiss you and say yes. Then I would hug you extra tight." I smiled at Axel. Axel reached in to the drawer of his night side table. He pulled out a box. He sat up and so did I.

"Demyx. I have loved you from the first day we met 12 years ago in that all boys' school. We were apart for 12. I was in pain all of the days I spent with out you. I never want to lose you again. I could not live with out you Demyx." Axel got off the bed and went down on one knee.

"So, I'm asking you, Demyx. To be beside me for the rest of our living lives. Demyx, will you marry me?" I squealed. I got off the bed and kissed Axel on the lips and I hugged him tight. I whispered in his ear. I would regret it for the rest of my life if I said no." I kissed Axel on the lips again. Of course I will marry you. I smiled. Axel hugged me tight.

Axel and I planned our wedding. We had our wedding. We had a honeymoon. We went to Hawaii for that. Talked to Axel about how I had always dreamed of have a child to take care and how I would give him/her a better life. Axel nodded. Axel went out for a bit.

He came back. I heard him talking to someone. I went down stairs and in to the living room. He was holding a little girl. I walked over to Axel. "And who is this little cute girl?" Axel smiled. "Demyx, I would like you to meet our new daughter April. She is 4." I took April in to my arms. She hugged me tight.

I smiled at Axel. I went up the stairs. I went in to the spare bathroom and through the other door. I showed April her new room. Her room was purple and green. She smiled when she saw it. I show April where everything was and where I Axel's and my room were. She was very smart for a little girl. She new that we were gay and liked it.

I smiled again. I knew that my dream had been answered. April had never had a loving home because she did have a family she liked or a family that cared about her. Now she had both. I gave Axel a quick kiss. He smiled at me and said, "You are welcome."

April still lives with us even though she is 16 now. She loves us even more now then she did 12 years ago. We both have a great relationship with her. We spend as much time with her as we came. April likes spending time together as a family. But about once a month she will set two days aside. She spends one with just me. She spends the other with just Axel.

She knows that we are not her bio parents. Through she treats like we are her bio parents. She gets angry when people talk bad about Axel and I. Both of us have told her that we don't care what other's think of us. But she will always smile at us and says, "Nobody talks bad about my parents." Then she will walk away with a smile on her face. Axel and I both agree that as long as she is happy then we are happy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So? What did you, the readers think? Please, Read AND Review. :D**


End file.
